Zara
Zara was a member of the Toran tribe, Adin's wife, and was the first royal consort and the first queen of Deltora. History Zara was first introduced when Adin arrived in Tora to convince the Torans to add their talisman, the Amethyst, to his Belt. She, as well as her brother and father, were among the group of six Torans that met Adin and heard his proposal. Adin was immediately captivated by Zara, who remained silent through most of the meeting. When Lenore refused to grant Adin the Amethyst and Adin claimed to feel that someone in the city disagreed with her decision, Zara revealed that the feeling of disagreement had come from the Amethyst itself. She argued that they should reconsider, but Lenore still refused and the Torans forced Adin from the city. Shortly afterward, Zara, her brother, Shim, and his friend, Kayan, left the city for the first time in their lives to follow Adin. Zara insisted to her brother that the Land of Dragons as a whole was their concern, not just Tora. As they were talking, an Ak-Baba arrived and nearly discovered the group, but the Torans used their magic to keep them hidden and drive the Ak-Baba away. Zara, Shim, and Kayan fainted because of the ordeal, angering the other Torans, who demanded that Adin leave. Upon recovering back in the city, Zara argued with her father and the other Torans, beseeching them to heed Adin's warning and to hand over the Amethyst. What she said exactly is not known, but her words had such a profound effect on the Torans, they regretted their earlier decision and were persuaded to offer help to Adin. Zara, her father, Shim, Kayan, and Lenore arrived partway through the Battle for Deltora, aided by their magic. Adin was stunned, partially because he had feared that they were dead. Zara personally gave Adin the Amethyst, which he used to complete the Belt of Deltora and repel the Shadow Army. Zara was the one who noticed that the gems in the Belt spelled a name, which led to the Land of Dragons being renamed "Deltora". She and Adin were eventually married and had five children, with the oldest taking the throne after Adin. Zara and Adin were present when the Torans swore their allegiance to Adin and his bloodline. Because Zara was a Toran, it became a tradition for the ruler of Deltora to take a Toran as a spouse. Physical appearance Zara wore long, purple, flowing robes. Her hair was long, black, and silken and her eyes were slightly slanted, a common characteristic of Torans. She was implied to be quite beautiful. Personality Zara was polite and soft-spoken, but strong-willed and somewhat rebellious, shown when she directly challenged the Torans' decision not to grant Adin the Amethyst, even to the point of leaving the city for a short while. Because of her sheltered life inside Tora, she was made uneasy even by something as simple as poor weather, mistaking mist for the devastation that Adin told her had swept across the land. Despite this, she was wise beyond her years, realising the importance of all the tribes working together to defeat their common enemy and the futility and irresponsibility of hiding behind Tora's walls whilst others suffered. Zara also correctly deduced that the Amethyst yearned to join with the other gems and that the name spelt out by the gems on the Belt was the true name of their land. She was apparently quite persuasive, able to convince Shim and Kayan to follow her outside the city and the other Torans to give the Amethyst to Adin. Abilities Zara displayed the ability to control the weather to a degree, holding mist in its place to prevent the Ak-Baba from seeing them. Relationships Adin Upon first meeting Adin, Zara seemed drawn to him. She later braved leaving the city to speak with him further and agreed with his view that the tribes of the land needed to be united to save them from the Shadow Lord, despite what the rest of her people thought. She seemed to admire Adin's courage and determination. Zara risked her own life to shield Adin from an Ak-Baba and was so inspired by his quest, she talked her people into coming to his aid in the Battle of Deltora and handing over the Amethyst. Zara and Adin's initial attraction to one another later blossomed into love, with Zara eventually marrying Adin, becoming his queen and bearing him five children. She was described as being "the love of his Adin's life." Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 2 * The Shadowlands (mentioned) Other * Tales of Deltora Trivia * The name Zara has a few different meanings, including "flower" or "blossom" in Arabic, and possibly "princess" in Russian and Hebrew (from the name Sarah). * Zara has some similarities to Jasmine, another queen of Deltora who married Zara's descendant, Lief. Both have long black hair and somewhat slanted or 'elfin' features, and both have rebellious personalities, as well being the "love of his life" of kings of Deltora (Zara for Adin, and Jasmine for Lief, respectively). * Zara's marriage to Adin began the tradition of Deltoran monarchs taking Toran spouses, although Zara and Adin actually married for love, rather than solely for political alliances. * Due to her decision to heed Adin's words and persuade her people to give Adin their talisman, Zara was intregal in the defeat of the Shadow Lord and the completion of the Belt of Deltora. References See also * Adin Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Pre-Adin Deltorans Category:Toran (tribe) Category:Royal family Category:Queens of Deltora Category:Magic users Category:Deceased